


In that Dark Place, but Not All Alone

by MercurianAmi (Sandy)



Series: Thousands of Dawns [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Short Chapters, SilMil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/MercurianAmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my headcanon http://one-random-fan.tumblr.com/post/143625703858/crystal-has-really-helped-flesh-out-my-head-canon about Neptune and Uranus. </p><p>I mean we know how the SilMil ends, so...if it gets that far...</p><p>Same Universe as "It's Not Fair."</p><p>This is a secondary project to Broken Dreams, so might be slow to update, but that's why chapters will be short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In that Dark Place, but Not All Alone

There were 7 new candidates in all, though from the way the instructor running the orientation said that that brought the total to 26, Salacia knew there was something noteworthy about that. Was it more or less than normal?

“Being chosen to become Sailor Uranus or Neptune is a great honor and will set you as a hero of the Silver Millennium forever. You will be honored and remembered by future generations.”

Salacia pursed her lips to suppress a laugh.

“Of course, I would be remiss not to mention the dangers. You will be protecting the solar system from external threats. As such, you may eventually be called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice, but you will also be the reason that the rest of the solar system can sleep at night in peace.”

She bit the inside of her lip lightly.

“The training will not be easy. We cannot guess what you will be up against, so we will train you to be prepared for anything. For the first six weeks, you will be confined to the grounds, and then you can be accompanied by one of the older students. Now, training begins tomorrow. You have the rest of the day to adjust and learn your way around. Enjoy.” With a smile and a nod, she left the new candidates to their own devices.

“You were amused.”

Salacia turned to see one of the candidates, a tall woman with short hair and a smirk. She had a runner’s build, long powerful limbs. Grinning, Salacia answered, “I was. Not by the content, but the way she tried to downplay it.” She shrugged, grinning.

The other woman laughed lightly. It was a deep sound, warm. “Yeah, that was rather amusing. Perhaps necessary, though. Some of these girls…” She shook her head, “They shouldn’t be here.”

“Oh?” Salacia tilted her head, still smiling. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m sure they have whatever it is that gets you here.” She gestured broadly including the whole of the complex. “But, on first glance, they don’t want to be here. They shouldn’t be here.”

With a shrug, she looked to where the orientation-woman had been speaking. “It’s not like they had any choice. I’m Salacia.” 

“Mullissu. Nice to meet you.” The other nodded to her. “So, Salacia, if you had a choice, would you be here?”

“Yes.” The answer came without any hesitation, and she shrugged, “I don’t have any illusions about it, romantic notions, but she was right. Uranus and Neptune keep the solar system safe. Someone has to do it; so why not me? And you, Mullissu?”

“Without a moment’s doubt, for much the same reason.” The other’s smile turned to more of a smirk, “And there are worse ways to die than a hero.”

Salacia could not help but laugh at that. “You want to grab a bite to eat?”

A wink and a grin, “I never say no to food or to a beautiful woman, much less one with a wicked sense of humor.”

Looking around as they entered the mess hall, Salacia shrugged. “Well, not the most romantic setting for a first date.”

“D..date?” Mullissu stumbled and stared at Salacia. “This can’t be a date...it’s not a date…”

“Hmm…” Walking to the buffet, Salacia shrugged, “I’m sorry. I suppose that was rather presumptuous of me. Perhaps I was wrong to think you are attracted to women.”

Laughing, Mullissu followed, “No, I am.”

“Oh.” The smile Salacia turned on her when she pivoted caused Mullissu to swallow. “Then perhaps the mistake was in thinking you’re attracted to me.”

“No...no...no...I...am. I definitely am.” Regaining her equilibrium, Mullissu took a step toward Salacia, a smirk she had used to good effect more than once. “Pretty. Funny. Valiant. How could I not be?”

“Then…” Salacia tilted her head. “If a date is simply two people getting to know each other better, with the understanding that should they both decide at some point in the future that they are romantically compatible then they will move forward in that direction and if not, then, as friends, why wouldn’t this be a date?”

“Because I didn’t ask you out.” Mullissu shrugged lightly, as if that were completely obvious.

“Ah.” With a laugh, Salacia resumed moving toward the buffet. “Not used to being the one asked out?”

“Not really, no.”

Salacia picked up a plate and then looked at the other, “If it’ll make you feel better, you can ask for our second date.”


End file.
